


Steven Universe: Parappa Universe

by ShiveringPixels



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually has plot, Crossover, F/M, Fusions, Gem Fusion, M/M, weird ass crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: Deciding to visit Homeworld after White's redemption, Steven and the Crystal Gems decided to travel to Homeworld on Steven's leg ship. While traveling though space, they encounter a problem and end up on some weird planet. With their ship broken and no way to get out, they look for help. Will they get off the strange planet? Will the inhabitants on it help them?





	1. The Idea

Steven was sitting alone on the beach with his guitar. He was playing it, gently strumming the strings, eyes closed. As he was playing, footsteps were heard, the sand crunching beneath their feet as they walked. "Steven?" The voice asked. 

"Hey Pearl." Steven greeted as he strummed the guitar strings more. Pearl sat next to Steven, looking out into the ocean.

"What are you doing out here this early?" Pearl asked. Steven open his eyes and looked at the sky. The sun was barely set and the stars were still visible. 

Steven shrugged. "Just clearing my mind."  

The two sat in near silence, the only sound being Steven's guitar and the gentle waves of the ocean hitting the shore. "Hey Pearl?" Steven suddenly asked. 

"Hm?" Pearl questioned. 

"How do you think Homeworld is doing?" Steven asked. "Ya know, after the whole "White Diamond incident"?"

"It's probably doing fine." Pearl answered. "You did manage to get through to White after all." 

Steven smiled and nodded, continuing to play his guitar. A few more seconds later, the door to the temple opened and a loud voice called to them. 

"Hey, you two gonna sit out their any longer? Or are you gonna come inside?" The voice asked. "Seeing you two just sitting there is making me uncomfortable!" 

"Amethyst! You ruined the moment!" Steven whined. Amethyst shrugged. 

"Whatever." She said, walking back into the house. Steven and Pearl followed soon after. 

"Good morning Steven." Garnet greeted.

"Good morning Garnet!" Steven greeted back.

"Steven!" A voice called out, running up to Steven and picking him up into a hug. It was Bismuth. "How are you doing today little buddy? You were outside pretty early today."

"I'm fine, was just thinking of something." Steven answered. Bismuth put Steven down and nodded. 

"What were you thinking about Steven?" Amethyst asked, head off the couch while she laid on it. 

"Ya know, about Homeworld and how it's doing." Steven said.

"Homeworld?" Bismuth asked. "Why is it suddenly on your mind little guy?" 

Steven shrugged. "Ever since the whole "incident" with White Diamond, I wonder how Homeworld in doing now."

"It's doing fine." Amethyst said. "Why are you worried about it?" 

"I'm not worried about it, I'm just wondering about it." Steven said. A momentary silence passed through the house. "... We should visit Homeworld." 

Everybody turned to look at Steven. "Huh?" Amethyst questioned. 

"Visit Homeworld." Steven said again. "See all the progress it made over these past few months. Plus, I think the Diamonds would be happy to see us... well, me, again."

"The Diamonds would be happy to see you again." Pearl said. "But what if they didn't made any progress and it's all the same?" 

"We could help them." Steven suggested. "I'm sure they'll listen." 

After Steven's sentence, Peridot and Lapis came out from their rooms. "What's everybody doing?" Lapis asked. 

"Steven wants to visit Homeworld." Amethyst said. 

"Homeworld!?" Peridot asked. "But why?" 

"So we can check up on the Diamonds." Steven said. "And help them with Era 3. We could leave in a few hours. I could call Connie and Pearl can get her parents to approve."

"But how will we get there?" Bismuth asked. 

"The ship, duh!" Steven said. "So guys, what do you say?"

Everybody looked at each other before Garnet spoke. "If we go, you'll have to be the leader Steven. The Diamonds seems to like you more than they like us." 

Steven nodded. "Let's go visit Homeworld!"  


	2. Crash

The Crystal Gems, Greg, and Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran are at the shore. Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran are preparing their daughter, Dr. Maheswaran dusting off Connie's clothes. "You have everything? Do you have something to eat? What about your sword!?" 

"It's okay dad, this is only gonna be a short visit." Connie comforted.

"And I'll be beside her at all times. After all, the last time we visited, nothing bad happened." Pearl spoke. Connie clears her throat. "Well... nothing too bad." 

Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran look at each other for a moment before looking back at their daughter. "Just come home safe." 

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Connie said, before running over to the leg ship. 

"Back to Homeworld." Peridot said. "The Homeworld gems wouldn't be able to recognize me, I mean, look at me! I'm awesome!" 

"You sure do." Lapis agreed.

"You be careful Shtoo-ball, Connie told me what happen back their last time." Greg said, holding Steven's shoulders. 

"I will, I managed to get through to White Diamond after all, so everything should be okay!" Steven said. Greg brought Steven into a hug and Steven returned it. Steven is about to walk off to the other gems when he noticed Bismuth. "Hey Bismuth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Steven, it's just... I don't know..." Bismuth sighed. Steven put a hand on her back. 

"It's okay Bismuth, everything is fine." Steven reassured. 

"But what if something gets out of hand Steven? What if one of us gets shattered?" Bismuth worried. 

"That's won't happen, and I- we, will make sure that it doesn't." Steven said. Bismuth smiled at the young half gem and noogied him. 

"You always know what to say." Bismuth said, causing Steven to smile. Steven and Bismuth walk up to the other Crystal Gems, who seem to all be prepared.

"Amethyst, you don't need all that stuff! We're only gonna be there for a couple of days!" Pearl said. 

"Hey, you never know." Amethyst argued.

"Are you guys ready to go to Homeworld?" Steven asked. Everyone nodded. 

"Heck yeah I am!" Amethyst said. The Crystal Gems go inside the leg ship. Steven steps on a footplate in the ship and the pink aura surrounds his legs.

"Everybody strapped in?" Steven asked. 

"Not exactly anything to strap us in but, sure." Peridot shrugged. Steven nodded and begins to maneuver the legs of the ship. Outside the ship, Greg, Lion, and Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran were watching.  

"And off we go!" Steven shouts, before the ship jumps into the air and into space. As the ship travels in space, the ship is quiet. 

"This shouldn't take too long." Peridot says, breaking the silence. "Homeworld may be a galaxy away but ships like these are meant for space travel like that, it should only take a few minutes." 

"Should I have brought a gift?" Steven asks. "We're dropping in unexpectedly and probably interrupting something important." 

"I think you visiting is gift enough Steven." Pearl said, patting his head. Suddenly, the ships sirens start going off. 

"W-what's happening?" Steven asks. Peridot opens up a screen on the ship. 

"We're entering a asteroid belt!" Peridot panics. "How did we get here? There aren't any asteroid in the path of Homeworld!"

As the sirens go off, a loud bang is heard outside the ship and everyone tumbles down into the back of the ship, even Steven, causing him to loose control of the ship. As Steven is no longer at the control panel, the ship start plummeting. 

"We're all gonna die!" Peridot shouts, causing everyone to start screaming as the ship continues to plummet into the nearest planet.  

 

 


	3. New Visitors

Parappa was walking down the street with his best pal, PJ. "Do you think Sunny would like these roses I got for her?" Parappa asked PJ, who was eating a bag of chips. 

"I guess, that is if Joe Chin doesn't one-up you with an even better gift. Like he did the last time." PJ says, putting a chip in his mouth. Parappa sighed.

"Don't remind me. I wasted my dad's money on that dress. Luckily, Pinto liked it." Parappa said. Suddenly, a loud thud, close to a booming sound, was heard in the distance. "What was that?" 

"I think it came from over there." PJ says, pointing towards the forest where there was a huge cloud of dust. 

"Let's go check it out!" Parappa suggested, running towards the forest, PJ following him. 

* * *

Steven slowly began to open his eyes, groaning lightly as he tried to move. "Is everybody okay?" Steven asked. 

"Yeah..." Amethyst groaned. 

"Are we dead?" Peridot asked. 

"I don't think so..." Steven said. He slowly began to stand up, cringing in pain as he moved his joints. Once, he was up, he looked around. The were all still in the ship, but it was a bit dark, though he could still see. He walked over to the each gem and Connie and began helping them up, each thanking him. 

"My body hurts." Amethyst whined. 

"Luckily we're not crack, or even shattered..." Pearl said. 

"Is the ship still working?" Connie asked. Steven walked over to the controls and stood on it. Nothing happened. 

"I don't think so..." Steven answered.

"Where do you think we landed?" Bismuth asked.

"Obviously it's a planet." Peridot said. "Maybe it's one of Homeworld Colonies?"

"If that's the case, we need to leave the ship and look for help." Garnet said. "If there's any life here, or even gems, maybe they can help us get the ship to work again." 

"Pff, why ask for random gems help when you got me?" Peridot bragged. "I can fix this ship in no time!" 

"Still, it would be a lot faster if more helped out." Garnet said. Peridot crossed her arms and began to mumble, Lapis placing a hand on her shoulder. 

* * *

 

Parappa and PJ were still running towards the forest. "Are you sure it came from over here?" Parappa asked PJ. 

"I'm positive. Why would I lie?" PJ asked. The two young boys kept on running, eventually reaching the forest. As they continued to run, they heard talking. They stopped in their tracks and hid behind a bush, listening to the conversation. 

"Hey, this place has trees, maybe this isn't one of Homeworld's colonies." a young boy said. He looked human and worse a pink shirt with a star and jeans. 

"If that's the case, maybe there is some life here that can help." a slender, ivory skinned lady asked. What stood out from her the most was her long nose and the noticeable gem on her forehead. 

"But is it life that can _actually_ help us fix the ship?" A small, line-green girl asked. She had yellow hair in the shape of a triangle and bight yellow visors.

"We'll have to find out." said a tall, purplish-red woman with a square afro. 

"This is a bit strange though." The ivory lady spoke. "This planet is near Homeworld yet they never bothered to colonize it." 

"Maybe they didn't notice it?" the young girl with poofy brown hair said. 

"No, that's not possible, they never pass up an opportunity to colonize a planet. It's the only way for them to make more Gems." said tall woman.

"Less talking, more finding help." A short purple girl with long lavender hair. 

"Homeworld? Colonize? Gems? What are they talking about?" Parappa asked, trying to be quiet, but, he wasn't quiet enough as they heard him. 

"Who goes there?" asked the woman, magically summoning gauntlets around her hands. The other ones did so as well, the ivory one summoning a trident from her head, the purple one drawing out a flail from her chest, a periwinkle one with rainbow dreads turned her hands into axes, the young girl drawing out a sword, and the young boy summoned a shield. The green one held up a trashcan lid close to her chest and a blue one only stood there, unfazed. 

"Show yourself!" The periwinkle on threatened. Out of fear, Parappa and PJ came out from the bushes with their hands up. Parappa was visibly shaking. 

"Don't hurt us, please!" Parappa plead. The ladies and the boy started at Parappa and PJ for seconds before the purplish-red one made her gauntlets disappear and began to walk towards Parappa and PJ. 

"Garnet, what are you doing?" The purple one asked. The woman, named Garnet, ignored the purple one and continued to walk towards Parappa and PJ, making the dog rapper get more and more nervous each step she took. Then, she stopped and keeled down in front of them.

"What is your name, little pup?" She said, calmly to Parappa. Parappa was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. 

"Parappa... and this is my pal, PJ." Parappa answers, gesturing to his friend next to him.

"Parappa... PJ." Garnet repeated. She then stood up, fully showing her height to Parappa, who gulped. Soon, all the other ladies, including the boy, walked up beside Garnet. "Will you help us fix our ship, Parappa." Garnet asked, gesturing to the broken ship. 

"F-fix your ship?" Parappa asked. "I-I'm sorry, but, I-I can't help you with that..." 

"Ship?" PJ asked. "Does that mean you're aliens or something?"

"A-aliens!?" Parappa exclaimed. "P-please don't turn me into a slave! I don't want to be enslaved for the rest of my life!" 

"Slave?" the purple one asked. "What's that?" 

"It's like a servant but... worse." the ivory one explained. 

"We're not here to enslave you." The young boy said. "I'm Steven, and these are the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Connie." 

"I'm Parappa and this is my buddy PJ, nice to meet you." Parappa said.

"We come from the planet Earth and were planning on visiting another planet, but our ship got hit with an asteroid and now were stuck here." Steven explained. "Do you think you can help us?" 

"Um, sorry, I don't think I can." Parappa said. 

"See! Not even a talking Canis lupus familiaris can help us with our ship! A talking one!" The green one, Peridot, exclaimed. 

"Um... wha?" Parappa asked. 

"She means a dog." Pearl, the ivory one, explained. 

"Well, I can't, but maybe my dad can. He's an inventor, he even created a talking boombox!" Parappa said. 

"Can you take us to him?" Pearl asked. 

"Sure, he lives in the town close from here." Parappa said. 

"Town? Does that mean more people live on this planet?" The periwinkle one, Bismuth, asked. 

"Yeah, it's not far." Parappa said. He then turn around. "Come on, follow me." 

Parappa began to walk away, dragging PJ behind as the teddy bear fell asleep. The crystal gems all looked at each other and shrugged, following the two boys. 

 


	4. Papa Rappa

As the Crystal Gems followed Parappa and PJ, they were converting with each other. "Are you sure we can trust him Garnet?" Pearl asked. "I mean, we just met him after all." 

"We need to get back home as soon as possible, and any help right now would be great." Garnet answered. "If they try to attack us, we can just summon our weapons and fend them off."

Pearl nodded and the group continued to walk in silence. This silence drew out until they finally reached an opening out of the forest. "And we're here!" Parappa exclaims. "Welcome to Parappa Town!" 

As Parappa, PJ, and the Crystal Gems walk through the town, they look around the town in awe. The place was bright, colorful, and big, it didn't even look that much like a town, but somehow, it still did. Strangle people were walking around the town, some even looked like humans. Certain stores and buildings caught their attention, such as a burger shop, a salon, and even what appeared to be a club. 

"Wow, look at all this life here." Peridot said. "How would Homeworld even skip out on colonizing such a resourceful planet?"

"Best they did." Pearl said. "This planet kinda reminds me of Earth in a way..." 

"A really odd Earth." Amethyst said. "Hey, is that a restaurant?"

"Not now Amethyst, we need to fix our ship." Pearl said. "What happened to your bag full of food?" 

"Left it at the ship." Amethyst said. "I could really go for a bite to eat thought!" 

"Too bad you left the food at the ship." Pearl said. "Besides, you don't even need to eat." 

"Whatever." Amethyst grumbled. PJ just so happened to be listening to their conversation and reached into his pocket and pulled out a food bar. 

"Here, have this." PJ said, gesturing to Amethyst. Amethyst ran over to PJ and took the bar out of his hand, eating it in one bite, like if she was starving. "I always have spare food in my pocket, just in case I get hungry." 

"Which is always." Parappa mutters. After walking for a few more minutes, they finally arrived at Parappa's house. Parappa knocked on the door and it opened, his little sister answering it. 

"Hey big brother!" His little sister greeted, hugging him. 

"Hey Pinto, do you know where dad is?" Parappa asked his little sister. She nodded. 

"He's upstairs. He working on some sort of invention." Pinto answered. She noticed the 8 people behind Parappa. "Big brother, who are they?" 

"Oh, this is Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie." Parappa answered.

"They're named after gems?" Pinto asked. Garnet kneeled down in front of Pinto.

"That's right little cutie pie." Garnet said, touching Pinto's nose, making her giggles a little.

"Let's go see my father, maybe he'll help you fix your ship." Parappa said. 

"Ship?" Pinto asked. "Are aliens?" 

"I guess." Parappa said. The group went into Parappa's house, and up the stairs (sans PJ who sat himself down on Parappa's couch to watch TV). He approached his father's room and knocked on his door. 

"In a moment!" Parappa's dad yelled from the other end. The sound of a chair being moved and footsteps were heard, as well as the sound of a doorknob turning. When the door opened, a dog that appeared to be in his mid 30s was there. "Oh, Parappa, what do you need? And who are you friends." 

"Meet Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Connie. They need your help. Their ship came crashing down into our planet and now it's badly damaged. Do you think you can help them?" Parappa asked. Parappa's dad put a hand on his chin. 

"Ship? What do you mean by that son?" He asked. Parappa was about to answer but Steven spoke first. 

"You see, we're from a planet called Earth. We were on our way to another planet but an asteroid hit our ship and now we're stranded here." Steven said.

Parappa's dad thought for a second. "I've never worked with ships before..." 

"Please, Parappa's dad, we need to get back to Earth. My parents would worry sick about me if I was gone for a long time." Connie said.

"Alright, alright, fine. And please, call me Papa Rappa." Parappa's dad, Papa Rappa, said. Steven let out a huge grin. 

"Thank you!" Steven thanked him, hugging him.

* * *

The group of 10 walked through the woods, looking for the ship. "What does your ship look like?" Papa Rappa asked.

"Um," Steven thought. "Huge, pink, and it looks like legs." 

"Umm?" Papa Rappa said confusingly. He was about to say something else, but Peridot spoke. 

"There it is!" Peridot exclaimed. The group went over to where Peridot was pointing and found the ship. It looked mangled, and now did the group realize it when they left. 

"That's your ship?" Papa Rappa asked. "It looks like as if someone hit it with a huge hammer!" 

"I know it look bad but it doesn't look that bad... right?" Pearl said. 

"But you can help us fix it right?" Steven asked, hope lingering in his voice. Papa Rappa thought.

"I think I can, though, with the condition it is in right now, it'll probably take a few months." Papa Rappa said. "Probably even a year." 

"A year!?" The Crystal Gems shouted. 

"That's way too long!" Connie cried. Papa Rappa shrugged. 

"It's the best I can do." Papa Rappa said. "Maybe with a bit of help it'll be cut shorter, but not by much. And I don't even know anyone that can repair a ship." 

Peridot cleared her throat. "I can be of assistance. I am a technician after all, and have much more experience in building and repairing things." 

"What makes you say that?" Papa Rappa asked.

"I build a drill that could reach the center of the Earth!" Peridot bragged. "I even rebuild Blue and Yellow Diamond's ships!" Lapis and Bismuth cleared their throats. "... With a bit of help." 

"I guess you can help me then." Papa Rappa said. "Who are you again?" 

"Peridot." The green gem answered. 

"Well, let's get working then Peridot." Papa Rappa said, walking towards the ship, Peridot following behind him.

"What do we do now?" Amethyst asked. "It's gonna take a year for them to repair the ship. I don't wanna be bored for a year!" 

"You can explore the town." Parappa suggested. "I'll show you around, ya know, so you can get comfortable." 

"We are gonna be here for most likely a year." Steven said. "It's best to meet new people and make friends instead of sit here wasting our time!"

"I agree with Steven." Connie said. 

"So, what do you guys say?" Parappa asked the gems. They all looked at each other and nodded. Parappa smiled. 

"Then lets go! What are we waiting for?" Parappa asked, as he took a running start towards the town. Steven, Connie, and Amethyst followed after running, while the rest of gems walked. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdest crossover I've ever thought of-


End file.
